


Into the New Day

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Behind the Scenes, F/M, On Hiatus, POC Harry Potter, POC Hermione Granger, Rule 63, Slow Build, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Girl-Who-Lived, the smartest wizard of his age, and the second youngest girl of seven. What could possibly go wrong at Hogwarts?</p><p>Add a prophecy, some yearly adventures, many detentions and you will get the idea. </p><p>Vignettes, drabbles, and one-shots covering their seven years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yer a Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO SELF-CONTROL!
> 
> This is basically a mashup of Sun in its Flight and The Unfolding Light: Seven years of the Trio and others being born a different gender. There's lots of drabbles and vignettes because linear writing takes so much focus, and I can only use so much of that focus that I need for other projects. 
> 
> I hate multitasking writing.

Halley Lily Potter was a strange girl in several ways.

She looked like the opposite of her aunt, uncle, and cousin. While they were all fair-haired and white with light eyes, she was black-haired, darker skinned, and had green eyes that were hidden behind clunky glasses. In contrast to her cousin Daisy, she was shorter and scrawnier, making the borrowed clothes only fit with needlework and a good belt.

There were several good examples to use for why she was strange: She once turned her teacher's hair blue. It was an accident, but the teacher had called Halley up for her oral report on whales, and what had caused the accident was the glower that Daisy had on her porcine face. The Dursleys weren’t happy when Halley got better marks than their precious daughter, and Daisy was good at making Halley remember that. All of the dark looks had made Halley go into a stuttering tangent on the colour of whales and then the class had went into a frenzy of giggles and shrieks.

Then it was a few months after that was when she somehow ended up on the roof of her primary school. One moment Daisy and her gang of girls were chasing her, and when Halley had jumped to scramble onto a box was when her whole world tilted. There was a pulling, twisting feeling that had only lasted for a second, and then she was on the roof. No one had any clue how that happened, and the firemen that came to get her down had kept making jokes.

The Dursleys didn't like that either.

The Dursleys didn't like it when anything strange happened to Halley, from shrinking sweaters, mysterious people thanking her, to disappearing glass (in which made Daisy sit further away from Halley from then on), she wondered if they were almost relieved to be rid of her when she found out that she was a witch. All of that freakiness that they hated would vanish for a school year with Halley, and she was very happy about that.

"What's Hogwarts like?" she asked Hagrid when they had finished their trip to Diagon Alley. They were getting odd looks from everyone else (muggles, she remembered what the word was) from the hooting owl in her cage, the colours of the bags that weren't normal, and the friendly half-giant that handed her food. Halley fiddled with a limp crisp, waiting for him to answer. Her encounter with the snobby girl at the shop had made her worried.

"It's home," Hagrid answered. His crinkly smile was reassuring. "Yeh get all types there, so don't yeh worry, yer do fine."

"You think so?" Halley looked up to see his face. His eyes were kind under his heavy eyebrows.

"Yeh're the daughter of Lily an' James Potter," he said. "They'll be proud of yeh no matter what."

 


	2. Needing a Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Ron is Ron and I know how he feels about being overshadowed by large families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It's an American girl! It's written in the world of Harry Potter! It's fanfiction because she doesn't own anything! 
> 
> I need to think of wittier disclaimers.

Aurora ‘Rory’ Muriel Weasley walked around the corridor, trying to find a compartment to sit in. Her older sisters were quick to abandon her, claiming that they had plans and that their baby sister wouldn’t be needed. 

That stung more than a little, but there was not much that she could have done as the compartment door was closed in front of her. 

This wasn’t what she was expecting. She’d been dreaming for months about the enchanted castle that was filled with the tales from her family. She had been dreaming about making friends and playing Quidditch, becoming an amazing witch that her sisters would be proud of…

Rory wasn’t supposed to be peaking into compartment doors, too afraid to speak.

It wasn’t fair.

 _Who would be friends with me?_ she thought as she passed an occupied compartment. A boy with bushy hair was talking to a girl with sandy-blonde hair inside. They were both engaged in a conversation, and probably never even noticed the redhead walking by. _Bet I’m going to be the only one in my year without a best friend._ Discomfort bubbled in her stomach when she pictured her mum and little brother waving goodbye on the platform. _I want to go home…_

Near the end of the long corridor that was echoing with laughter and words, Rory stopped at a compartment and hoped that it was empty for her to sleep and cry in. Except when she looked through the glass, she saw that there was only one person in there. 

Rory slid the door open and got a better look of who the other girl was. She was the same girl that needed help getting onto the platform; the one that Felicity and Georgia had claimed was Halley Potter.

The girl had short black hair that was cut in a bob, making the wayward strands looking like they were in the need of a comb. She had clear dark skin that Rory envied due to the lack of freckles, She was wearing a jumper and a skirt that were big even for hand-me-downs, and her runners looked more worn than Rory’s. She was very short and frail-looking, as if a good gust of wind could pick her up and send her flying away. 

She jumped as the redhead stood by the door.

“Um, everywhere else is full,” Rory mumbled. “Can I…” She pointed to the opposite seat.

The girl nodded in a way that made her tapped glasses fall down her nose. “Sure!”

As soon as Rory sat down, the door opened again to show Felicity and Georgia. Miffed at their betrayal, Rory refused to look at them and thought that the window deserved more attention than them.

“Found you,” Felicity chirped.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train--Leslie Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there,” Georgia added.

Rory shuddered. If there was any hope of her joining her sisters, than that was now gone because they knew how afraid she was of spiders. _Be that way,_ she thought _. Go have fun with your spider and best friend._ “Right,” she said.

“Ah, Halley,” said Felicity. “Have we introduced our lovely selves? We’re Felicity and Georgia Weasley, over there is our little sister Rory.”

“And if you need us, we’ll be devising ways of playing with tarantulas.” Georgia looked to her twin. “I daresay that Higgs has been looking too smug lately for her own good."

"Too right on that," agreed Felicity. "We shall see you later."

"Bye," said Halley and Rory. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Halley Potter?" Rory blurted out.

The girl pushed her glasses up her nose. "Y-yeah."

Funny. Rory had always imagined the Girl-Who-Lived to be taller and maybe a bit more imposing, not such a short girl wearing tapped glasses. "And you have the..." She gestured to her forehead.

Halley pushed her fringe back to show the lightning bolt scar.

"Wicked," Rory breathed. 

 


	3. First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's first impression if she was a guy would always be awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be out sooner, but there an unexpected event in the family (my cousin almost fell in the grave during the service), and I go to college in a few days (I am not ready). 
> 
> I highly doubt that JK Rowling was just sitting shiva at an orthodox synagogue.

Hector Jonathan Granger wasn’t overly impressed. 

“Are you sure that’s real magic?” he asked the redhead girl. “Because in the books that we were assigned to, very few go like that. I’ve learned them all by heart now, and I believe that I have some simple spells down. I supposed that only proves that I am a wizard; in fact, I am the first one in my family. We were all surprised about the letter, seeing how no one in my family has a bit of magic in them—I’m Hector Granger, by the way, and you are?” 

Lightheaded from nerves and the lack of breath, a single thought echoed in his mind: _You’ve messed up._ The two girls gave him genuine looks of shock, an expression that was not a good sign for a first impression. 

The girl with the long plait and had dirt on her nose muttered first. “Rory Weasley.” 

“Halley Potter,” said the shorter, darker girl. 

Hector peered at Halley Potter. “Are you really?” he said, trying to compare the girl in front of her to what he read. There were chapters about her, going into theory that he yet understood. There was awe in those words about a baby that wasn’t killed by such dark magic. “I’ve been reading all about you, I’ve bought some extra books so that I can be caught up in the Wizarding World. You’re in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century!”_  

Rory was muttering something under her breath while Halley was appearing more shocked than anything else. “Really?”

“There are books about you,” Hector said, unable to understand why this girl hadn’t read any of them. "If it was me… Do you two know what houses you’ll be in? So far the people that I’ve been asking are hoping for Ravenclaw or Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I’m not entirely sure why Slytherin hasn’t been wanted as much, but I personally want Gryffindor because I hear that Dumbledore was in it. Ravenclaw, on the other hand, may suit me better..." 

There was a noise near him, and Hector looked to see that he had forgotten about Nellie Longbottom! The poor girl had faded into the background and was looking out the compartment window, possibly looking out for her pet toad. His stomach clenched as he mentally tallied at another thing he was doing wrong.

“We should keep looking for Trevor, the toad,” Hector said. He cast an eye on the two others girls that still wore their jeans and jumpers. “And you should get changed, I’m sure that we will be arriving soon.”

He left the compartment with Nellie, ignoring the jittery feeling in his hands. “How bad was that?” he asked.

“Um,” Nellie said. She wiped her nose with the sleeve of her robe. “Well—“

“I just want to make friends,” he said. “And that was Halley Potter in there! Can you believe that? And she hasn’t read a single book about herself, I don’t understand why? Would you read a book about yourself?”

“I-I don’t think—“

“And that Rory girl,” he continued. “I can’t believe that she thought that was a spell! Isn’t she from one of those old families? She should know that very few spells have been modified into modern English like that. And hasn’t anyone told her that she has dirt on her nose? I think someone should tell her before we get Sorted, it will be very embarrassing for her if everyone sees her like that.”

“Do you think we’ll find my toad by then?” Nellie asked. She sounded close to tears.

“Of course we will,” Hector assured her. “It couldn’t have gone far.”

They opened the door for the next compartment, and he hoped that he could find potential friends in there.


	4. At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for one last Weasley and then on with the story.

Gideon Arthur Weasley would look back at that day and claimed that was when his (embarrassing) crush had started.

 At the age of ten, he thought that he was madly in love with the baker’s daughter from the village, but that changed when he saw a lost girl standing alone in the crowded station. He knew that she wasn’t a Muggle because she had a large trunk and an owl with her. She was standing awkwardly, looking around for someone ti help while holding her ticket in one hand.

Gid tugged on his mum’s sleeve, she was reprimanding the twins for teasing Rory again. “Mum! I think she’s lost.” He pointed to the girl.

Mum frowned first at her twin daughters for acting so childish (they were telling Rory in great detail about their friend’s tarantula), and then at her son. “It’s rude to point at people.”

“But she’s lost,” he said again.

Mum’s frown deepened when she saw the confused witch. “Honestly, why is someone not with that poor girl? How terrible…” She muttered something more about children that needed help, and the audacity of letting them figure out these things on their own. Then she said in a louder voice. “Now what’s the platform number?”

Confused, he could only stare. Of course he knew what and where the platform was. 

Mum nudged his shoulder. Oh. Now he understood why. 

“Nine and Three-Quarters, “ Gid piped up. “Mum, can’t I—" 

The girl’s head swerved toward them. Gid didn’t know what his mum was saying next because he was too captivated (for lack of a better word) of the witch approaching them. She was rather small and had clear brown skin and a shy smile. Her blue cardigan was several sizes too big, and her skirt was belted to fit her.

It was her eyes that did it for him.

They were very green and he could happily stand there for a while and try to guess the exact shade of them.

The baker’s daughter also had green eyes, but this girl’s could be something like the frogs that were in the creek, or the glass bottles that were in the cabinet. They were almond-shaped and something that he hadn't seen before. 

“Excuse me,” she said. “But how do I get on the platform?”

Mum introduced the girl to Rory and how to get on the platform. Gid quickly lost sight of her as she vanished into the steam and the crowds of people. He sighed and wondered if he will be seeing her much next year.

“Can I go to Hogwarts now?” he asked.

“You can make friends with her next year,” his mum said. She turned to Rory who was wringing her hands nervously. “Now, I want letters from you.”

“Mu _-um.”_ Rory rolled her eyes. “I’ll be fine. I’ll make friends, honest.” She cracked a smile that quickly vanished when the twins returned. 

Mum got out her handkerchief and started blotting Rory’s nose. “Oh, sweetie, you have some dirt.”

The twins laughed and teased their sister and Mum reprimended them again. Priscilla joined them, already in her new robes and was proudly wearing her Prefect badge.

“Mother, there’s no use in trying to contain them.” She looked at Rory. “I do hope you follow my example, and same for you next year,” she added to Gid. 

“Rules,” bemoaned Felicity. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“Don’t worry, sister-dearest, you’re safe with us!” Georgia looped an arm through Rory’s. “That Prefect can’t tell you how to behave!”

Gid laughed.

“Because Priscilla won’t always be having to keep an eye on you two,” Mum said, hands on her hips. “You two will behave this year. If I get another pile of letters about some paint-splattered portrait, or a toilet seat that exploded—“

“That’s an idea,” Felicity said. ‘Thanks, Mum!”

“And look after your sister.”

“You don’t trust us?” said Georgia. “Oh, Mother, how could you?”

“Then guess who we saw on the train?” Felicity said with a smile, not waiting to hear a response. “Halley Potter, that's who!"


	5. Myrtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stumbling upon a ghost in a bathroom wasn't what Halley was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters will be snapshots of their First Year and budding friendship. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone that's reading!

Halley held her shaking wand out. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

The ghost frowned and drifted closer. Halley stepped back and bumped into the sink. “Aren’t Gryffindors supposed to be brave? You don’t look very brave.”

The words struck something like a match inside her. Bravery, chivalry, and nerve were all the words that were encompassed in their motto: _Where dwell the brave at heart_. Halley could be brave but it was more than unsettling to find a ghost wandering in the girl’s bathroom. Knowing Halley’s luck, this was probably the bathroom that a prefect had warned her about. 

The ghost was pearly and translucent as any other. Her uniform was faded so that Halley couldn’t tell what House she used to be a member of, her glasses were bigger and thicker than Halley’s, and her pigtails moved limply from side to side. She floated so that she was taller than Halley, which wasn’t much because the ghost appeared to be several years older.

“You look like you’ve never seen a ghost before?” She clicked her tongue and moved around Halley, passing through the sink. “Muggleborn, right?” 

“I’m a…” Halley struggled to remember the term. Her parents were both magical, but her dad came from a Wizarding family and her mum didn’t. “Half-Blood?” she said uncertainly.

“You look familiar,” the ghost said. Her frown deepened and she came too close to Halley’s face. “You see, I died a long time ago. There was a horrible boy who made me cry and I went here to cry some more. And then I died.”

“That’s sad,” Halley said; wanting nothing more than else to leave the room and to never see the ghost again. She slowly backed her way to the door, but the ghost moved behind her, making Halley yelp.

“Why are you leaving?” The ghost invaded Halley’s personal space again.

“I, uh, class?”

“It’s Saturday,” the ghost huffed. “I get it. No one wants to be with Moaning Myrtle. She isn’t pretty enough or her death was boring. You know what makes me exciting? The fact that they haven’t figured out who really killed me. _Am I exciting now?”_

Halley was saved from answering when Rory entered the bathroom. “Oy, back off, Myrtle.” She stomped over to Halley’s side and started to drag her to the door. “Can’t you see that she’s too polite to say that she has plans?”

“What are you?” Myrtle cocked her head to the side. She was having no problem following them. “That ghastly hair color has to be a Prewett or a Weasley.”

Rory withdrew her wand from her sleeve. “I’m Rory Weasley. I’m Felicity and Georgia’s sister.”

Myrtle wrinkled her nose. “Not another Weasley. I bet you’re just as mean as your sisters. All those twins do is taunt me, they even made a game when they chuck wads of patchment at my head!”

“That’s very sad and all,” Halley said. “But Rory and I need to be going somewhere.”

Myrtle passed through Rory (who gave a shrill yelp) and got very close to Halley’s face that she could she could feel the cold radiating from the ghost. “Is that what my death is to you,” she snapped. “Just sad? There are things, Halley Potter, things in this castle—“ 

“Goodbye, Myrtle!” Rory dragged Haley over the threshold and slammed the thick wooden door shut. There was a sign on the door that was printed as ‘Out of order’.   

Halley felt rather foolish for not noticing it before.

“That was pleasant,” Rory said. She scratched the back of her head with her wand. “My sisters told me stories about her, you know. They say even less pleasant things.” 

“I wonder why?” Halley said. 

“I don’t like her,” she said, huffing. “Called my hair ghastly. “ 

“She said I wasn’t brave.”

Halley and Rory shared a look. “I think you’re brave,” said Rory.

“And I think your hair is pretty.”


	6. Found Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because all you need are friiiiiieeeennnnddds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next week and I'll even uncover Jimmy Hoffa. 
> 
> Joking aside, I do have a vague plan for this. I also have even just as vague plans for other WIPs. Amazing, isn't? 
> 
> Thanks goes out to one.can.only.hope for being determined enough to leave reviews.

Hector was often feeling confused, and he wasn’t liking the feeling.

Sure, finding out there was a magical side to the world that he lived in that went by their own rules, he could adapt to that. Going to a school that resided in an old castle that recently had a troll in the lavatory, and then being saved by an insufferable girl, Hector could live with that. Despite all the screaming he had done, he wasn’t going to argue that the two classmates of his had saved his life.

But he was very confused by the same notion that had left him annoyed and alone back in primary school—making friends. 

Back then, Hector would ignore the jaunts about his looks, how bushy his hair was, the large front teeth, and the color of his skin, and would bury himself in his books. All were stories about seemingly unremarkable people being _special_ in some way. All were stories about brave knights and crafty detectives, people that were much more exciting than Hector himself. Then he would do the same in his textbooks, trying to find some way to show to this classmates that at least mattered in something, even if it did put him at odds with everyone else. 

Though even in a wizarding school, the knowledge of locking spells and cherished novels made it hard for him to connect with his fellow students. Hector wasn’t sure why it was happening. He only wanted what he didn’t had back at his old school, acceptance. Hector had found himself repeating the same cycle at Hogwarts: the interesting textbooks, the muttering classmates, the self-isolation…but everything had changed because of the Mountain Troll. 

That was why he ended up waiting by the stairs instead of already eating in the Main Hall.

 _I’ve made friends, right?_ he wondered again. The thought had been rolling in his head all night. Hector looked back up at the top of the stairs, waiting to see a red-haired plait or a pair of round glasses. After they had saved his life, the three of them had sat in a comforting silence by the fire. He wasn’t sure if Rory and Halley even wanted to have breakfast with him, but seeing how they all were going to have class together in another hour… 

“All that staring, and you still won’t be able you get up here,” Rory said. She was standing on the steps, leaning over the barrister. Her fair, freckled face greeted his with a sleepy smile. “What are you waiting there for?” 

Hector nervously gripped the strap of his bag, stunned by her sudden appearance. “I, uh, I was waiting and…” A line appeared on her forehead as she frowned. He inwardly said some choice words that his parents wouldn’t be pleased with. He sucked in a deep breath and forced himself to say the words. _“Wouldyouliketohavebreakfastwithme?”_

Rory blinked. “Sure? Halley’s just trying to comb her hair for the last time. I keep telling her it’s hopeless.” She walked down the steps and joined him. “So. The Charms essay we had, that was hard for you too, yeah? Took me all week to get done.” 

Hector had finished that assignments ages ago, and had found it very easy.

“I agree,” he lied, emphasizing as much fake anguish that he could in the few words. He nodded as Rory sighed in relief. “The part about the spell evolution was the trickiest…”

 


	7. Reflections of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now altogether after Winter Hols, they discuss their findings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I effed up the timeline (again). This should be the one before the Hagrid chapter.

Halley closed her eyes and tried to imagine the reflection again. How beautiful her mother looked with the green eyes and dark red hair, the comforting smile that her father had as he readjusted his crooked glasses, the numerous relatives with the same brown skin or mouths, all smiling and waving at her. 

All of those people were her family. 

But they were gone. The only family Halley had left were the Dursleys, and calling them relatives would be an emotional stretch. 

They were all sitting in the Common Room, claiming the seats for their private counsel and talking in low murmurs next to the fire. 

"And this mirror--" Hector said. 

"Called 'Eserid' or something," said Rory. "It...showed us things." 

Hector scribbled the word on a scrap piece of parchment after Rory spelled it out the best she could from memory. "Incredible, really. The things you two stumble upon when I'm not around." 

"Don't worry, we plan on finding some Founder's secret bathroom or something next. Right, Halley?" 

Halley nodded weakly, half-listening to the conversation. She was too busy trying to picture a life, a What If about her parents. Maybe her mum would be like Rory's, sending her packages and long letters filled with warm love? Or Hector's with how his would send books and ask for pictures, always curious about his new life? It reopened a new ache for Halley. She envisioned a life different than her childhood in the cupboard under the stairs. One where her dad would teach her how to fly in the backyard, her mum writing tips about potions in her letters....maybe a brother or a sister... Entire possibilities, just ripped away in a single night...

"Halley?"

She blinked and looked up, Rory's face appearing oddly blurry. "Yeah?" Her voice wobbled. 

Rory touched Halley's shoulder. "Hector asked a question."

Halley wiped her face. "Sure, what is it?"

Hector tapped his quill on his knee, quickly looking over at Rory before to her. 'What did you see? The mirror is actually 'Erised' which is backwards for--"

"Desire, I know," said Halley. "Dumbledore said that a man could waste his entire life by staring at it. Told me to not go looking for it." 

"By any chance, did the two if you had the desire of knowing more about the Philosopher's Stone business?" Hector sighed as they shook their heads. "Then it's useless."

Rory twirled a lock of her hair around her fingers. "What d'you think you would see, Hector?"

She made him freeze in mid-thought. "Excuse me?"

"I saw my family," Halley said. "And Rory saw herself being Quidditch Captain and shaking Dumbledore's hand. What would you see?"

"I..." Hector wrinkled his forehead, thinking more about it. "I supposed I would see myself as Head Boy, yes. Maybe even the Minister of Magic..." He stared into the fire, clearly imagining himself wearing the pressed robes or a badge, and giving important orders.

"Funny, I also saw myself as Head Girl," Rory added as an afterthought, grinning widely. 

Hector's head turned suddenly, "But--but you saw yourself as the Quidditch Captain?" Flabbergasted, he didn't notice Halley smiling at his surprised expression. 

"You're not the only one that's allowed to have dreams about an amazing future." Rory rolled her eyes. She picked up one of the heavy books that Hector had stacked up in a tall pile next to him. "Okay, what else about Flamel could be useful? Any enemies? Because I don't know about you guys, but trying to see whoever is scary enough to want to face a three-headed dog is someone that I don't want to meet." 


	8. Loyalty Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rory's unfortunate encounter with Norbert(a), Halley and Hector try to decide how to coax Hagrid into giving up his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Okay, here it is in the correct order. 
> 
> New chapter is now Chapter 7!

"Hagrid," Hector began, shuffling the notecards in his hands. "Did you know that according toa yearly report from St Mungos that owning a dragon increases the risk of having certain illnesses? The chances of you eventually having respiratory failure goes up by 30%!"

Hagrid let out a booming peal of laughter. "It'll take more than wee Norbert here to get me sick." He stroked the back of the baby dragon that was resting in his lap. Norbert sighed happily, a thin stream of fire spewed from his mouth happily, sending sparks and flame skittering over the wooden floor. "He won't hurt his momma," Hagrid cooed, unaware how the sparks and flames weren't fading away.

Halley beat the fire out with the large broom that Hagrid kept in the corner of his hut. She yelped and jumped on a chair, stomping the embers off her shoes. 

"Speakin' of sickness, how's Rory?" the giant man asked, speaking over Hector. He side-eyed the wizard who had pressed his mouth in an annoyed line. "No 'fense, but I think I know a thing or two 'bout keeping a 'dangerous' creature."

Hector sighed. "She's in the hospital wing and refuses to tell Madam Pomfrey how she got bitten. Please, you have to give up Norbert. Charlotte's going to be here in a week!" His voice rose by that point, the determination in his words having no power over Hagrid who was still petting his dragon. 

Halley got off the chair and close enough, but not enough, to almost feel the flames that Norbert released. "Hagrid, we don't want anything to happen to you. Daria Malfoy already knows..." But her words also had no effect, Hagrid only happily played with his pet, humming the tune to a song that the two Hogwarts student didn't know. 

And suddenly Halley understood why. 

"Come on." She tugged on Hector's sleeve, he already had a new notecard to read from. "Bye, Hagrid!" She collected her satchel and pushed her friend out the door, making it close behind them with a loud _bang_. 

Hector turned his head sharply. "What--"

"I think we're his only friends," Halley blurted out once they were at a safe distance. "We're the only ones that have tea with him, people like Malfoy make fun of him... I think it's just us, the creatures, and Dumbledore that care about him." 

Hector blinked a few times. He looked down at his notecards and ripped them into pieces, throwing them to the ground. "What," he clenched out, "do we tell Charlotte?" 

"Then we find another way," said Halley. "I'm sure Rory knows something." 

"But Rory's _hurt_ ," Hector argued. "Our friend is hurt and Hagrid has a very good chance of getting into a large amount of trouble. We...we..." He took a deep breath and started over again. "Hagrid's one of our few friends, too. We need to help him."

Halley looked towards the castle. "You want to go ask a teacher, don't you?" 

"Yes." Hector's shoulders slumped depressingly. "What we're doing isn't right. In fact, it's _illegal_ but--"

"Hagrid is our friend," Halley finished.

"I wish we could make this easier for him," Hector said. "But I don't think we can." 


End file.
